Lost in Paradise
by Quill359
Summary: Before a surfing competition in Hawaii Bradin decides to get some pratice. But Bradin soon finds himself competing for his life.
1. Lost

**Just a few legal issues to do before the story. **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own or am affiliated with any characters, places, or products listed in this story. All characters, places, or products are property of their owners.) Now let the story begin! **

Bradin managed to grab hold of his broken board in the current struggling to hold on. Struggling he managed to get back on his broken board despite the increasing winds. He looked back and saw the waves reflecting in the moonlight. The moon and stars that dotted the sky above him. He managed to sit up on his broken board and examine his injuries. His wetsuit was torn and blood stained the shredded panels of his suit. His head ached so badly and he reached up to feel his torn scalp. He could feel the blood from his torn scalp slowly trickling across his face. He looked at his legs and arms seeing the many cuts and scrapes through the few remaining pieces of the wetsuit. He looked at his face in the moonlit water one eye was swollen shut and his lip was split among the small cuts that were spread across his face. The wind and the water combined made him feel so cold and having his wetsuit in tatters wasn't helping much either. He shut his eye and almost fell asleep. "No! No!" Bradin told him self he had to stay awake… to find his way back to shore wherever that was. He struggled to remember what had happened to him despite to cold.

_He…He had decided to go night surfing in Hawaii. He had remembered how he had ridden the perfect sets of waves that formed along the Hawaiian coast the clean air rushing through his lungs and the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He_ _could feel the wind rushing through his sandy blonde hair. The moonlight reflected off the water in the distance and some storm clouds nearing the horizon. He needed to practice to try to win the surfing competition tomorrow. He readied himself to ride the last couple waves before heading back in. Then it happened while riding the largest wave of the night he lost control and went tumbling in to the water. He instinctively swam for the surface. The leash suddenly snagged. He managed to surface and started swimming back to his board to see why it was stuck. He reached the spot where his board was and he dived in. The saw a broken piece of his a broken piece of his board stuck in between two rocks. He surfaced and cursed he loved that surfboard and now he needed to buy a new one for his the competition tomorrow. He then sensed something in the water He looked back and he suddenly saw the other part of his board flying towards him at incredibly fast. His greenish-blue eyes opened wide with fear… and then the board it hit him. He felt as if someone had hit his head with a hammer. Then there was incredible pain in his scalp and reached up to his head and felt three quarter sized chunks of his hair and scalp missing. The next wave propelled him into the jagged coral. He reached his arms to protect himself but the wave was too strong. His strong arms were no match for the power of the wave and they buckled. His arms scraped along the coral. The black sleeves of his wetsuit snagged the coral but ripped under Bradin's weight and the next wave. He saw the coral rip his wetsuit over his arms and watched as the seams of his suit came apart exposing the raw flesh of his arms. Bradin let out a scream underwater that only produced bubbles as the coral tore at the exposed flesh through the ripped suit._ _He felt his face graze the jagged coral and felt a slight sting of pain on his face. He struggled to surface to get back to the surface to escape this watery hell. He was almost to the surface before the leash pulled him back down and the next wave struck him pushing him farther in to the shallow reef. He felt the coral slice through his wetsuit as if it was paper and tear at his legs. He suddenly felt himself stop. He looked down to see that among his shredded wetsuit and bleeding legs that a piece of coral had snagged on a large portion of his wetsuit on the left side of his body. He struggled to get back to the surface but the wetsuit and leash was keeping his down… trying to suffocate him in the ocean he loved so much. He quickly undid the leash and managed to get his board loose he quickly wrapped the leash around his arm. Bradin tried to free himself. He pulled at his wetsuit but it only stretched. He saw his vision-starting blur. With all his power he ripped that portion of his wetsuit against a jagged piece of coral that had caught the suit. He felt himself ripping free, tearing free, as he swam towards the surface. But the next wave got to him first pushed him on his back into the coral he turned himself around but the wave slammed his chest into the coral ripping that part of his suit. He saw a rock ahead was to late to stop it from hitting him. _THUD!_ Then he knew no more_.

He snapped back to the present looked at his body in the waves of the ocean. There were hundreds of small and large rips on hiswetsuit each with a small stream of his blood spilling into the Pacific Ocean. His life force draining away. He long had he beenunconscious. How far had the current dragged him from shore? He looked at his watch it was 1:00. A wave of not water but fearwashed over him. How far out to sea had he drifted in two hours? How long would it take before someone realized he was lost at sea? How was he going to get back? But perhaps the most frightening question was where the hell was he?

"Please read and review"


	2. Missing in Action

Missing In Action

**0545 Zulu**

**The Kahala Hotel**

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

Jay woke up to the blaring klaxon of the alarm. "Just a couple more minutes Ava" he murmured in his Australian accent. He opened his eyes expecting to see his beautiful wife beside him, but only seeing the walls of his hotel room. He got up out of the uncomfortable bed and started towards the bathroom. Feeling the warm water of the shower hitting his body he suddenly awakened him fully from his slumber. Drying himself off he went out into his hotel room and glanced at the clock 5:45 A.M. "Defiantly too early" he thought wondering about the previous occupant that set the alarm. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

"This is KHNL Hawaii your NBC affiliate." said the news anchor. "For today's news we go live to Marvin Buenconsejo at the U.S. National Surfing Competition." "Hello Angela" said Marvin as you see here the beach is already starting to fill with surfers and spectators as the last day begins. We expect to see the best surfers from around the world here today and here's a recap of what we saw yesterday and a list of the final competitors for today's championship." Jay looked at the screen as Bradin's name flashed somewhere near the middle of the list. "And now back the weather with Sharie Shima." "Thanks Marv today we should expect great waves form a tropical depression that is currently at Midway Island." "We expect that the storm should hit after the competition so you surfers looks like surfs up and stay tuned for the six o' clock news."

Jay reached for the remote and turned off the tv. He walked to the dresser and got his clothes out. He looked at himself in the mirrior as he put on a pair of faded blue jeans and a shirt. Putting on his watch his attention suddenly focused to the wedding ring on his finger. He adored Ava and wished that she was here with him. Unfortunately she had to go to San Francisco to meet a major potential partner. He grabbed his wallet and went to the phone and dialed Bradin's room. No one there I guess he must be one of the surfers at the beachhe thought. Leaving his room he slid the key card into Bradin's room. He quickly looked in and saw his surfboard and wetsuit gone. Definitely at the beach he thought. He walked through the hall ways and got in the elevator. Stepping into the lobby of The Kahala Hotel he saw it was bustling with surfers and tourists ready for another day. He went out onto the beach after grabbing a small breakfast and walked down the beach. He smelled the refreshing Hawaiian morning air and started walking enjoying the beach and the sound of the surf.

**0851 Zulu**

**Beaches of Honolulu**

**Hawaii**

Jay walked around exploring the beach. He finally made his way back to spectator stands hours later and wondered where Bradin was. "Bradin Westerly" announced the loud speakers. Jay turned around and looked for Bradin. The call came again "Bradin Westerly Please report to the registration booth." Jay wondered were the hell that kid was. "Bradin Westerly please register this is the final call" blared the speakers. Jay was got up out of the seat and started looking for Bradin.

Jay scoured the beach for Bradin. "Damn where was that kid he cursed". I can't believe he's not here yet. He quickly dialed Bradins cell number no answer. Then he remembered something strange he saw in Bradin's room. He quickly made his way back to the hotel and stuck the keycard into Bradin's door and opened it. There sitting on top of the TV was Bradin's wallet and competition ID. "That's bloody strange" replied Jay picking up Bradin's wallet and saw all his clothes were still there. He left the room and went back to the front desk. "My stepson was in room 231 could you tell me when his card was last used" said Jay "Just give me a second sir here we go it looks like it was used today and at 7:19 p.m. yesterday" replied the concierge. "Can you tell me when the door was last opened" replied Jay with increased worry. "It looks like 9:35 last night" replied the concierge. Jay started to panic

**0453 Zulu**

**Off the coasts of Hawaii**

**Pacific Ocean**

Bradin looked at himself in the water. Blood stained the torn patterns of his wetsuit; thankfully most of the bleeding had stopped. He slouched down on his broken surfboard freezing in the increasing winds. He was barley conscious. He was so tired of being in the water for so long. He started to doze off again but struggled to stay awake each time finding it harder keep from falling asleep. He couldn't keep this up much longer he thought. He was so exhausted from trying to stay awake. He was so tired and could feel himself running out of energy. Feeling the urge for sleep the eighth time he realized that he needed to be alert and energetic if he wanted to stay alive. He then let his legs hang off the board into the water and rested the back on his broken board. Slowly he tried to get some sleep. His eyelids surrendered to the overwhelming forces of the urge to sleep and he fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**0913 Zulu**

**The Kahala Hotel**

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

The concierge opened the door closely followed by the worried man. "Damned tourists wasting my time," he thought. Moving to a bank of monitors he hoped to soon dispel the man's worry once and for all and finally to be able to go home. He brought up the date when the man's kid left his room and he played the footage.

Jay entered the security office at the hotel. He followed the man as he walked to the monitors. Watching the footage he hoped to see where Bradin went. Watching the eerie green glow of the night time security camera strained his eyes. Staring at the screen he was about to leave and search the beach once again when he saw what looked like Bradin's wetsuit in the picture.

The concierge stopped the footage. "Can you zoom in and clean up the footage" the Australian asked. Grudgingly he zoomed in and ordered told the computer to sharpen the image. A teenager around eighteen or nineteen appeared on the screen.

Jay waited for the image to sharpen. What the hell was taking so long he thought. As the computer finally finished sharpening the image the image disappeared momentarily and finally came back up. Sure enough it was Bradin walking towards a dark path at the back of the hotel. "What up the path," Jay questioned.

There's a beach up there but most people don't go surfing there, said the man. "Do you know why mate," Jay questioned. "Well the waves are probably the best in the region but there is a bunch of coral that's hidden under the waves". How dangerous is it Jay asked. I nearly got killed there once. "Only the best surfers here ever try to attempt to surf that beach," responded the concierge.

Follow me said Jay as he ran out of the room and down the stairs. Exiting into the lobby he made a beeline for that beach with the concierge followed close behind. Reaching the beach he looked around the beach. Jay saw nothing except the sun worshippers basking in its rays and old men with metal detector combing the beach. Damn nothing he thought. He dialed Bradins cell phone again nothing. But then he saw a couple of old men look at a trash can strangely. Running over to the trash can he dialed the number again. Through the empty soda bottles and fast foods bags he heard a slight ringing. Sticking his had into the garbage he pulled out a soiled jacket for the bottom of the can. The jacket was covered in soda, ketchup, and the other juices that lurked at the bottom of a trash can. Peeling off an old wrapper he saw the Playa Linda screened on the back of the jacket. Turning it around he saw Playa Linda High School logo and Bradins name embroiled on the jacket. Then it hit him this was Bradins surf team jacket from high school. Unzipping a pocket he found Bradins cell phone still locked he held the filthy jacket in tightly in his hands as waves of panic rushed over him. Slowly his face deathly white he turned towards the ocean and he knew that Bradin was somewhere out there.

Jay ran franticly to the concierge. Bradin is out there mumbled Jay said in a shaky tone. "I found his stuff showing the concierge the cell phone" still clutching Bradin's jacket.

The concierge saw man holding a soiled jacket and a cell phone. Oh God he thought to himself as Jay told him the news so he was out there in the ocean. Franticly he picked up the walkie talkie and informed his supervisor.


End file.
